


Falling

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, implied sex, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke isn’t exactly sure when he fell in love with Naruto. It was probably a gradual process, with those bright smiles and lingering touches. </p><p>He does remember the moment he realized he was in love with Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlandiknowit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/gifts).



> This is just a little something I wrote for a friend. I know she's been stressed lately and I just want her to feel better <3
> 
> The tenses might be a bit weird. It starts in present and then goes to past because it turns into a memory. I haven't written past tense in a long time so it might be a little weird.

Sasuke isn’t exactly sure when he fell in love with Naruto. It was probably a gradual process, with those bright smiles and lingering touches. 

He does remember the moment he realized he was in love with Naruto. There had been this odd feeling in his chest for a while when it happened. There was a pull of his heart every time the blond would smile at him, take his hand or simply spend time with Sasuke, even while he was studying for a final or preoccupied with work. 

It didn’t take too long for Sasuke to realize it was love that was causing that little pull of his heart and the fond smile that always managed to tug up his lips when Naruto was around. 

It happened on the last day of Sasuke’s finals, graduation in his sights and a summer off before he started his job at the law firm. 

Naruto had kissed his way down Sasuke’s neck, fingers tangled in Sasuke’s hair. Naruto was graduating that same year from medical school and the summer was already planned out with Sasuke before he started his own job in the fall.

“Can you believe we finally did it?” Naruto muttered into his skin breathe rising goose bumps along Sasuke’s skin. 

“I can believe I did it.” Naruto sucked on a certain part of his neck and Sasuke had to pause to hold back the groan threatening to leave his lips. “I still don’t know how you did it.” He was a bit breathless now. 

Naruto’s laugh was breathless against his neck, fingers moving down Sasuke’s side in order to slip under his shirt. “Bastard,” was barely audible as fingers finally slipped under Sasuke’s shirt, pushing it up so lips could trail across Sasuke’s stomach. “You knew I could do it all along.”

That Sasuke had never doubted. Naruto could do anything he set his mind too. The fact that Naruto never gave up on Sasuke is the reason Sasuke’s with him now. Sasuke had spent years trying to push him away, but Naruto had been determined and he wasn’t going to give up until Sasuke gave in. 

“Hmm,” Sasuke hummed, breathe catching in his throat as Naruto’s tongue slide along the edge of his briefs. Naruto’s always been good with his mouth, Sasuke knows. He still remembers the day he told Naruto the only thing he was good at doing with his mouth was talking nonsense and Naruto proved him wrong that day. It still makes him dizzy thinking about that moment. 

The fingers brushing over his stomach paused and Sasuke glanced down to see what stopped the other. He ended up looking into a pair of curious blue eyes shining with nothing but love. It pulled at Sasuke’s heart, and he couldn’t seem to pull his gaze away.

“Can I?” Naruto asked, breath ghosting over Sasuke’s belly button. Sasuke’s breathe caught in his throat bark eyes unblinking as he looked at the other. 

The realization hit him all at once. This was love. The weird feeling in his heart was love. The complete comfort he feels when he’s around Naruto is love. The way his heart picks up a beat at that smile is love. He was in love with Naruto. He was in love with the idiot boy who bugged him for months when they were twelve just because Naruto didn’t want Sasuke to hurt. He wanted to be there for Sasuke. He still wanted to be here for Sasuke, even after all these years. 

Sasuke was so caught up in the spell, he didn’t answer Naruto’s question. The flash of realization was seen easily on the other’s features and Sasuke didn’t miss the moment of disappointment as Naruto worked his way back up to Sasuke’s lips. 

“I won’t go further then. I’m okay with just this.”

That had Sasuke’s heart picking up. Naruto knew Sasuke doesn’t like physical contact much and Naruto has never touched Sasuke without asking permission first. They’ve been together for five years and that still hasn’t changed. There was no other word for this but love.

Sasuke didn’t miss the blue eyes widening in surprise when Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. It only took moments for those same eyes to slip closed, fingers moving to cup Sasuke’s cheek. 

“I love you,” Sasuke said when he pulled away, breathless. Naruto looked at him in shock for a moment, but those features morphed into true happiness as he swooped back in to press a sloppy, smiling kiss to Sasuke’s lips. 

“I love you too,” Naruto said between kisses. Sasuke couldn’t help but return the smile, fingers tangling in Naruto’s blond hair. 

It was one of the best nights of Sasuke’s life, one he will never forget. 

It was that same night, with Naruto curled into his chest, fingers stroking his blond hair when Sasuke realized this feeling has been building up since they were twelve and Naruto insisted on being his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumbler.com


End file.
